All About Love
by Rizuki Hiruri
Summary: All About Love 2(apdet!): "Trouble Time" . 'Fang penyanyi terkenal ternyata teman kecil Yaya. Dan Fang berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya tapi sudah didahului oleh Boboiboy, sahabatnya Yaya. Akankah Yaya bersama Boboiboy―sahabat baik, ataukah memilih Fang, teman kecilnya yang dulu menghilang' RnR, Happy Reading


**Hai, minna ^^~**

 **Saya hadir kembali hihihi...**

 **Hari ini saya update episod ke dua, YEEE... #tepuktangan**

 **Terima kasih-terima kasih, hehe... #naikkeataspanggung**

 **Hadeh mulai eror saya...**

 **Episod ke dua dalam All About Love berjudul 'TROUBLE TIME'**

 **Hehe, maapkhan jika agak atau emang ga nyambung sama alur ceritanya ya minna...**

 **Summary : Fang penyanyi terkenal ternyata teman kecil Yaya. Dan Fang berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya tapi sudah didahului oleh Boboiboy, sahabatnya Yaya. Akankah Yaya bersama Boboiboy―sahabat baik, ataukah memilih Fang, teman kecilnya yang dulu menghilang?**

 **(Maafkhan summary abal saya, hiks...)**

 **Boboiboy © Monsta Studios**

 **Warn. OOC, Ying tidak termasuk, Gopal hanya figuran(maaf), Mellow gagal, gaje, typo (kayaknya udah) ga ada, alur kecepetan, de el el...**

 **R 'n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy POV**

"Kyaaa, Boboiboy! Apa kamu lihatnya?! Dia keren sekali. Suaranya juga bagus. Dia benar benar menakjubkan!" Seorang gadis berhijab merah muda berteriak seraya terus saja memuji sosok pemuda berwajah oriental yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam layar televisi.

Sosok pemuda oriental berkacamata dan berpenampilan nuasa ungu itu melantunkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar seperti bahasa asing. Bahasa Jepang mungkin. Pemuda yang akhir akhir ini muncul sebagai pendatang baru di dunia musik Malaysia itu mampu menarik perhatian para remaja. Tidak heran dengan wajah tampan orientalnya, suara merdunya dan penampilan yang dapat dikatakan keren dikalangan para gadis membuat Yaya ― sahabatku sekaligus orang yang kusukai, hmm ralat kucintai, tergila gila dengan pemuda bernama Fang itu.

Tak henti hentinya Yaya menceritakan hal hal yang bersangkutan dengan idolanya, Fang. Ia juga berharap dapat menonton konser idolanya secara langsung walaupun sudah kuperingatkan kalau mendapatkan tiketnya tidaklah mudah karena selain banyak peminatnya, harga tiketnya pun melebihi tiket konser artis lokal yang terkenal di Malaysia.

Bahkan Yaya rela berjualan biskuit yang ia buat sendiri dan menitipkannya ke toko toko sekitar kawasan Pulau Rintis termasuk kedai Kokotiam milik kakekku, hanya demi mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk membeli tiket. Aku tidak tahu apakah cara berjualan biskuitnya ini akan berhasil atau tidak dalam menambah uang untuk membeli tiket konser karena mengingat rasa dan tekstur biskuit buatan Yaya sangat tidak wajar untuk ukuran sebuah biskuit. Hanya penampilannya saja yang menarik perhatian dan selebihnya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari biskuit buatan Yaya.

Kembali ke cerita. Kali ini Yaya berdiri di depan televisi sambil menunjuk nunjuk layar benda elektronik tipis di depannya. "Huh, menyebalkan! Kenapa _cameramen_ -nya tidak menyorot pada Fang?! Dan malah mengarahkannya ke penonton tidak penting itu." Omel Yaya seraya mengetuk layar televisinya dengan kuku jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah Yaya. Mereka hanya menunjukkan betapa penuh dan sesaknya penonton konser artis itu. Dan lagi apa kamu masih mau membandel ingin pergi ke konser Fang setelah melihat sesaknya saat menonton konser itu?" Tanyaku memberi pengertian agar Yaya tidak perlu mengumpulkan uang dengan susah payah hanya untuk berdesakan saat menonton konser artis idolanya.

Yaya menatapku tajam dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Tampak sangat imut wajahnya jika seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Biar saja aku berdesakan, aku tidak apa asalkan aku bisa melihat dan berfoto dengan Fang yang tampan itu." Jelasnya tegas.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar ucapan gadis manis yang berdiri di depanku ini. Dia terlalu bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terkabul. Akupun merogoh saku jaket oranye tanpa lengan yang selalu kupakai, mengambil dua kertas dari sana dan menunjukkannya pada Yaya.

Gadis bernuasa merah muda itu mendekat kearahku dan melebarkan kelopak matanya. "I-itu... Kamu dapat darimana, Boboiboy? Tidak mungkin kan kamu membelinya?" Tanya Yaya heran melihatku memegang benda yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Aku melihat kertas tebal berwarna ungu muda dengan bertuliskan ' **Konser Live Fang** ', lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Yaya. "Aku diberi oleh pelanggan setia kakek yang kebetulan adalah promotor dari konser ini. Karena dia kenal dekat dengan kakek dan berhutang minuman coklat terus menerus akhirnya memberikan dua tiket ini untuk kakek dan aku untuk membayar hutangnya. Tapi karena Kakek Aba sudah tua dan kamu terlalu keras kepala untuk ke sana akhirnya kakek memberikannya padamu. Jadi―..."

"...―Terima kasih Boboiboy! Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku menyukaimu!"

Aku terhenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Yaya katakan. 'Dia menyukaiku?'

"Yaya, apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai memiliki sahabat yang super baik sepertimu." Tiba-tiba saja hatiku mencelos mendengar pengakuannya yang hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

Aku mendengarnya begitu sedih, Yaya hanya menyukaiku sebagai sahabat baiknya. Aku menghela nafas berat ketika melihat Yaya begitu senangnya melihat tiket konser yang sangat diinginkannya kini berada di genggamannya.

"Hei, hati hati, Yaya. Jangan kamu meremasnya seperti itu, tiket itu bisa rusak jika kamu melakukan itu. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi yang seperti ini dengan mendapat tiket semahal ini dengar gratis." Tegurku memperingatkannya.

Yaya tertawa kecil dan menghaluskan kembali tiket yang hampir ia remas tadi. "Maaf Boboiboy. Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa kalau tiket ini sangat penting. Aku tidak sabar menontonnya. Ini akan menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan." Ujarnya senang seraya melihat lekat lekat tiket di hadapannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

 **oooOooo**

Pukul 5 sore akhirnya konser yang menurutku sangat menyiksa dan menyesakkan, selesai juga. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Yaya berteriak dan memanggil nama idolanya yang jelas jelas tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga pemuda yang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Sedangkan aku sibuk melindungi Yaya dari para penonton sekeliling kami yang memiliki potensi untuk mendorong atau melukai Yaya. Menghadiri konser semacam ini membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit.

"Huah, konsernya Fang sangat meriah, ya. Aku sangat senang sekali! Terima kasih Boboiboy." Ujar

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Itu membuatku melupakan rasa sakit saat berdesakan menahan dan melindungi Yaya. "Aku senang jika kamu senang, Yaya."

"Hmm, oh ya Boboiboy, bukankah kamu bilang waktu itu konsernya penuh dan sesak, tapi tadi aku merasa tidak perlu berdesakan. Kamu bohong ya agar aku tidak usah datang ke konser."

 **'Twitch!**

Kelopak bawah mata kiri-ku berkedut mendengar perkataannya. Ingin sekali aku menjawab kalau aku mengorbankan tubuhku melindunginya dari dorongan penonton lainnya hanya untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai! Tapi sudahlah Yaya juga tidak akan peduli asalkan melihatnya senang tidak apa apa aku berdiam diri untuk melindunginya.

"Yaya, kamu mau berfoto kan dengan Fang? Ayo ikut aku." Aku menarik tangannya menuju backstage untuk menemui seseorang.

"Maaf, permisi. Paman Gopal, maaf mengganggu, ini ada teman saya yang ingin berfoto dengan Fang. Apa boleh?" Tanyaku sopan pada pria bertubuh coklat tambun yang merupakan pelanggan setia Kakek Aba yang juga telah memberikan dua tiket berharga.

"Oh, kamu Boboiboy, ya. Boleh boleh, ayo kemari masuk saja. Fang sedang di dalam, kalian bisa berfoto bersama dengannya." Ujar Paman Gopal mempersilakan kami masuk ke dalam tenda backstage tempat Fang beristirahat.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Kata kami berdua bersamaan seraya berjalan masuk ke tenda.

Kami menemukan sosok pemuda yang kami cari sedang duduk bersantai di sofa sambil berkutat dengan ponsel pintar miliknya. Mungkin dia―Fang, menyadari kehadiranku dan Yaya, dia melihat kami singkat kemudian kembali terpaku dengan layar ponselnya.

"Hmm, permisi. Maaf mengganggangu, boleh kami berfoto sebentar denganmu?"

 **Fang POV**

Aku hanya ingin istirahat saja apa tidak bisa?! Mengapa orang orang selalu menggangguku?! Apa mereka tidak melihat aku lelah sekali karena menjalani konser dalam satu bulan penuh?!

Aku melihat ada yang mendekat. Aku mendengus melihatnya dan kembali menatap layar ponselku. Pasti mereka ingin minta berfoto denganku. Huh!

"Hmm, permisi. Maaf mengganggu, boleh kami berfoto sebentar denganmu?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku yang terdengar suara laki-laki. Aku meliriknya. Tampak ada seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus dan seorang gadis berhijab merah muda berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda di hadapanku. Gadis itu tersenyum melihatku.

'Manis... tapi sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa, ya?'

Dengan segera aku berdiri dari peristirahatanku dan melempar senyum tipisku pada dua orang penggemarku. "Mau foto? Baiklah, ayo."

"Loh? Anda bisa berbahasa Melayu?" Tanya pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang dipakaikan menghadap belakang, dengan terkejut.

"Yah, tentu saja. Apa perlu saya bicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang?" Cibirku kesal.

"Oh, tidak perlu. Cukup bahasa Melayu saja." Jawabnya.

Pemuda tinggi bertopi oranye terbalik itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis di belakangnya. Setelah itu sang gadis dengan malu malu berdiri di sampingku. Sedangkan pemuda itu memegang ponselnya untuk mengabadikan gambarku dan gadis manis berhijab ini.

Pemuda itu tak lama kemudian menurunkan ponselnya dan orang di sampingku. "Yaya, kurasa aku harus keluar sebentar. Kamu berfoto sendiri saja, ya. Aku hanya sebentar." Bisik pemuda itu pada gadis di sampingku dengan suara bisikannya terdengar juga di telingaku.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menerima ponsel dari pemuda tadi. Kemudian dia menaikkan ponselnya ke arah kami melalui kamera depan. Tetapi mataku terbelalak sejenak saat tangan tangan kiri gadis berhijab itu mengenakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di masa lalu.

Dengan seketika ingatanku melayang menuju kejadian 6 tahun lalu. Sebuah gelang terbuat dari susunan kerang kerang kecil dan sebuah surat kutujukan pada seorang anak perempuan sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Seorang anak perempuan yang penting untukku tetapi terlihat samar di ingatanku dan terasa kelu di lidah saat aku akan menyebut namanya.

 **'Puk!**

Tepukan pelan di lengan kananku yang mengembalikanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Mataku melihat gadis di sampingku sedang menatapku lekat. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah di wajahnya saat melihatku.

"Maaf, apa Anda baik baik saja? Tadi Anda melamun." Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa. Mungkin sedikit lelah." Gadis berhijab itu melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Oh, maaf. Saya mengganggu istirahat Anda. T-tapi saya sangat mengidolakan Anda." Ujarnya segera seraya membungkukkan badannya padaku. "Kalau begitu saya keluar saja. Terima kasih telah mau berfoto dengan saya." Gadis itu memutar badannya dan hendak melangkah keluar tenda.

"Tunggu!" Aku segera mencegahnya untuk pergi. Entah ada perasaan apa dalam hatiku, aku merasa ada yang lain dengan gadis ini dengan para fansgirl-ku. Gadis ini yang kurasa sangat dekat denganku dan itu kurasakan saat aku melihat gelang dengan susunan kerang yang tergantung manis di tangan kirinya.

"Uh? Ada apa?"

"Namamu Yaya 'kan? Tadi aku mendengar temanmu memanggilmu begitu."

"iya, nama saya Yaya." Jawab gadis itu dengan pipi yang merona senada dengan hijab dan pakaiannya.

"Jangan berkata 'saya-anda' begitu. Aku mendengarnya risih. Biasa saja, panggil aku Fang."

"Baiklah umm... Fang. Ada apa? Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu. Aku tahu pasti kamu sangat lelah 'kan."

Aku tersenyum padanya yang perhatian tidak seperti fansku yang lain yang menuntut untuk bisa dekat dan berebutan saling dorong untuk berfoto denganku. "Sebentar." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. "Aku mau minta nomor telepon mu boleh?"

Dia mengernyit memandangku. Kurasa dia ingin meminta alasanku. "Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan para fans ku. Aku hanya ingin kenal lebih dekat denganmu. Dan lagi kamu mengingatkanku pada 'nya'."

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyuman itu mampu membuat hatiku meleleh, oke itu agak berlebihan. Tapi aku benar benar merasat nyaman di dekatnya.

Setelah memberikanku kartu namanya, gadis nuasa merah muda bernama Yaya itu berlari keluar tenda saat mendengar panggilan seorang pemuda yang tadi di hadapanku.

'Tch. Apa dia pacarnya Yaya?' Pekik ku dalam hati diiringi gertakkan gigi belakangku saat kulihat pemuda bertopi itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Sang matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya beberapa jam lalu. Langit malam berhiaskan ribuan benda kecil berkilau dan ditemani sebuah benda berbentuk sabit bersinar yang menggantung di atas sana.

Menikmati indahnya malam setelah melewati hari yang menyenangkan bersama sahabat tercinta. Yaya dan Boboiboy duduk berdua di depan teras rumah Yaya. Sang gadis duduk di tepi teras sedangkan pemuda bersurai coklat yang tersembunyi di balik topinya duduk di kursi kayu tepat di belakang si gadis.

Boboiboy tampak menghela nafas melihat orang terkasihnya memandang langit dengan sesekali tertawa kecil padahal sedari tadi tidak ada obrolan antara keduanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Yaya? Dari tadi kamu sibuk cekikikan. Atau jangan jangan kamu terbentur sesuatu saat konser tadi, ya. Padahal aku sudah mencoba me-..." Boboiboy menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat terlalu melindungi gadis yang sedan duduk memunggunginya. Boboiboy tidak ingin terlihat kalau dia menyukai Yaya, takut kalau Yaya malah akan membencinya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Boboiboy." Panggil gadis berhijab itu duduk berputar menghadap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu. "Aku hari ini sangat senang. Kamu tahu karena apa?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan yang bertanya malah berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melompat kegirangan.

" _You know what_? Fang minta nomor teleponku! Dan dia juga bilang padaku kalau aku berbeda dengan fansgirl yang lain! Aaah~ aku merasa senang sekali." Ungkap Yaya dengan gembiranya sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi gadis di depannya yang sedang berbahagia, namun gadis itu tidak tahu ada hati yang terluka. Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yaya kalau sesuatu di dalam dadanya sedang merasakan pedih mendera.

"Tapi... itu semua tak akan terjadi jika tidak adanya bantuanmu dan Kakek Aba, Boboiboy. Aku sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ujar Yaya tersenyum menghadap pemuda yang tengah bersandar di kursi kayu miliknya.

Boboiboy mengangkat dagunya dan menampilkan senyum cerah. "Ah, iya sama sama Yaya. Aku senang jika kamu senang kok." Melihat Yaya tersenyum, Boboiboy segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Uh? Yaya. Kurasa sudah hampir larut, aku harus pulang. Kasihan Kakek Aba membereskan kedai sendirian."

"Oh, begitu, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati hati di jalan Boboiboy. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku juga pada Kek Aba, ya." Yaya mempersilakan untuk Boboiboy pulang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatap gadis pujaannya sejenak kemudian melangkah pergi. Yaya menatap punggung Boboiboy yang kian lama kian menjauh dan menghilang di sebuah gang.

'Drrrtt-drrrtt-drrrt...'

Ponsel pintar Yaya bergetar di atas meja kecil di teras rumahnya. Mengetahui hal itu, gadis berhijab itu tidak ingin membuat sesorang yang diseberang menunggu, ia pun segera meraih ponsel itu.

"Halo? Dengan Yaya di sini." Sapa gadis itu sembari duduk di kursi kayu.

"Hai, Yaya. Ini aku, Fang." Suara baritone terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu yang tertutup hijab merah muda. Seketika membuat wajah putih mulus itu merona.

"I-iya Fang. Ada apa?" Yaya mengutuki dirinya karena suaranya terdengar bergetar gugup. Suara seberang terdengar terkekeh pelan dan membuat gadis itu semakin merona.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan kalau ini benar nomormu. Dan aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ujar Fang.

"Tanya apa?"

"Dimana alamat rumahmu? Kurasa kalau ada waktu luang, aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu. Boleh kan aku minta alamat rumahmu?"

'Ah? Fang mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Tidak mungkin! Pasti aku sedang bermimpi.' Yaya mencubit pipi kanannya keras keras hingga menampakkan bekas memerah di pipi kanannya.

"Aw! Sa-sakit!" Tanpa sadar Yaya teriak meringis kesakitan dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di pipi.

"Kamu sedang apa, Yaya? Jangan katakan kalau kamu sedang mencubit pipimu? Ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar benar ingin mampir ke rumahmu." Terka suara seberang.

'Hah? Kok dia tahu kalau aku cubit pipiku?' Batin Yaya mulai berbicara menggantikan bibirnya.

"Kamu jangan heran kalau aku tahu kamu tadi cubit pipi kamu. Sudahlah katakan saja dimana alamat rumah kamu?"

"Eh?! I-itu rumah aku dekat danau Pulau Rintis, kamu hanya tinggal berjalan sebentar saja dan sudah sampai di rumahku. Apa kamu benar benar ingin ke rumahku?"

"..." Tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda seberang. Memastikan kalau belum putus panggilan, Yaya kembali memanggil nama pemuda lawan bicaranya.

"Fang! Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak ada. Tadi aku sedikit melamun. Yaya, aku ingin tanya satu pertanyaan lagi." Kata Fang.

"Apa?"

"Pemuda bertopi yang bersama kamu waktu itu siapa?"

"Oh, itu Boboiboy. Dia sahabat baikku. Dia juga yang memberikan tiket konser untuk menonton konsermu. Dia sangat baik."

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah ini sudah larut dan kamu harus tidur. Have nice dream, Yaya."

'Tuuutt...

Sambungan telepon terputus mengakhiri pembicaraan. Yaya masih mematung tidak percaya seraya menatap lekat lekat ponselnya yang cahaya layarnya telah padam. Bibir warna peach itu tersungging di wajahnya. Dia merasa kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan datang secara bertubi tubi hari ini

Tak ada kata lagi untuk menjelaskan letupan kebahagiaan di hati gadis yang paling pintar di kelasnya itu. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Langkah riang ia tapaki menuju kamarnya yang bernuasa serba merah muda. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk dan pergi ke alam mimpi yang indah.

 **oooOooo**

Pukul 9 pagi. Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat berdiri mematung di depan rumah sederhana namun terlihat cantik dengan taman kecil di samping rumah tersebut. Semilir angin membelai surai warna anggur yang sedikit menutupi kacamata gagang nila itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah orientalnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu―Fang, tampak sedikit gelisah saat melihat rumah bercat putih gading itu. Ia tetap berdiri mematung di depan rumah itu sembari melihat sekelilingnya.

"Fang?"

Suara nyaring dari arah depan memanggil namanya sekaligus menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. Tampak seorang gadis manis dengan senyuman yang senantiasa bertengger di wajahnya sedang mengamati pemuda itu dari depan pintu.

"Apakah kamu sudah lama berdiri di sana? Kenapa tidak memanggilku jika kamu sudah datang?" Kata Yaya pada Fang yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kamu tidak mau masuk ke dalam? Atau mau di teras saja?"

Fang menatap ke arah sepatunya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Yaya yang sudah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan... Yaya."

"Eh? Jalan jalan? Kemana?"

"Aku tahu tempat tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Baiklah aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar." Yaya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar setelah beberapa saat kemudian. Ia keluar dengan mengenakan flat shoes warna hitam dan merah muda serta tas selempang kecil warna coklat. Bibir peach-nya tersungging sebuah senyuman terarah untuk sang idola di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kamu senang?"

"Aku sangat senang. Semua tempat yang kita kunjungi tadi adalah tempat kesukaanku. Seleramu benar benar bagus Fang."

Fang menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya kemudian mendengus. "Tentu saja. _Thats all my favorite places_ -..." Fang kemudian diam.

'...- dalam masa laluku bersamamu, Yaya.' Sambung pemuda berkaca mata itu dalam hati.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Yaya antusias.

"Pulang. Tapi... kita mampir dulu ke danau dekat rumahmu. Tadi pagi aku melihat danau itu bagus juga untuk bersantai di waktu sore seperti ini."

"Danau? A-aku... aku sudah lama tidak ke sana." Tatapan mata Yaya berubah sendu dan seperti menerawang jauh melihat langit. "... tapi tak apa untuk idola favorit ku, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke sana." Yap! Dalam sekejab mood gadis muda itu berubah riang. Ia tersenyum kembali pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kulihat dari penampilanmu di televisi dengan yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. Kamu orang yang menyenangkan dan menyebalkan di waktu yang bersamaan, Fang. Dan aku menjadi sangat sangat sangat mengagumimu." Ungkap Yaya pada Fang setelah sampai di sisi danau yang nyaman untuk melihat sunset.

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh pelan sembari melepas jaket warna kesukaannya dan mengikatnya di pinggang, menampilkan hanya kaos berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan. Kemudian duduk bersama Yaya di hamparan rumput hijau di sekitaran danau Pulau Rintis.

"Ya. Aku juga jadi semakin yakin itu kamu." Gumam Fang ditengah lamunannya menatap gumpalan awan yang mulai kemerahan.

Mendengar ada keganjalan dalam gumaman yang diucapkan pemuda bersurai ungu itu, Yaya sedikit tersentak dan menatap Fang heran. "Tadi kamu bicara apa, Fang?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa apa." Sangkalnya segera dengan mengusahakan nada yang sedatar datarnya.

Tampak Yaya sedang menggerutu mendengar penuturan pemuda di sampingnya. Tak jauh dari mereka berada, sepasang mata sedang mengamati gerak gerik dari dua orang itu sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon palem. Aura mata yang memancarkan kecemburuan memenuhi atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Ini tidak baik. Sangat buruk. Baiklah besok akan kukatakan padanya." Desis orang yang sedang bersembunyi itu. Seorang pemuda itu―yang sedang mengintip, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket tanpa lengannya kemudian melangkah pergi menjauh dari danau.

 **oooOooo**

Keesokkan harinya, di kediaman kedai Kokotiam Kakek Aba tampak seorang pemuda yang biasanya terkenal periang itu, sedang gelisah. Sudah berulang kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kedai milik kakeknya. Dan sudah berulang kali pula ia mendesah panjang akibat kegalauannya. Hal itu membuat sang kakek penat melihat kelakuan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, kamu duduk saja dulu. Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kakek nanti pasti kakek bantu. Kakek sudah pusing melihat kamu seperti itu." Keluh sang kakek.

Sang cucu mendesah pasrah dan menuruti permintaan kakeknya. Ia duduk dengan dahi menyentuh meja dan kedua tangan terjuntai lemas ke bawah.

'Dia benar benar tidak bersemangat.' Batin Kakek Aba sembari membuatkan hot chocolate special untuk pemuda di depannya.

"Nah, Boboiboy. Minum dulu coklat panas ini, barulah nanti cerita pada kakek." Ucap kakek seraya meletakkan secangkir penuh minuman dengan asap yang mengepul di atasnya.

Boboiboy mencium aroma minuman hangat buatan kakeknya itu dan mulai menegakkan badannya lalu meraih gagang cangkir itu. Ia menyeruput sedikit isinya kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Boboiboy sedang bingung, Kek." Boboiboy mulai angkat suara.

"Huh? Bingung tentang apa Boboiboy? Tentang Yaya?" Tebakkan kakeknya tepat sasaran, atau memang beliau sudah mengetahuinya(?).

"Eh? Kakek sudah tahu ya?"

Sang kakek hanya menyeringai lebar. "Kakek memang sudah tua tapi jiwa kakek tetaplah jiwa muda. Kakek bisa tahu semuanya."

Boboiboy menghela nafas lagi, mencoba menguatkan diri. "Tentang Yaya dengan Fang, Kek. Kurasa Fang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya dalam waktu dekat ini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan Boboiboy? Kamu juga menyukainya, bukan?"

"Iya, Kek. Boboiboy ingin menyatakan perasaan Boboiboy pada Yaya juga nanti. Tapi..."

"... Tapi kamu khawatir kalau tidak diterima kan Boboiboy?"

Entah mengapa Boboiboy merasa yakin kalau kakeknya benar benar berjiwa muda dan mudah mengerti perasaan seorang pemuda sepertinya. Dan semua yang Kakek Aba sebutkan memang benar seperti yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Boboiboy mengangguk lemah dan menatap isi cangkirnya yang ia pegang. "Apa Boboiboy mash punya kesempatan diterima?"

"Coba saja, Boboiboy. Ungkapkan isi hatimu dengan sepenuh hati pada Yaya. Katakan sejujurnya perasaan kamu tentangnya selama kamu mengenalnya. Setelah itu biarkan dia yang memutuskan." Kakek menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tak peduli jika kamu ditolak cintanya, kamu jangan putus asa dan jangan berkecil hati. Toh kamu sudah mengungkapkan isi hatimu agar tidak ada keraguan lagi dalam dirimu, Boboiboy. Lagipula menjalin persahabatan itu akan abadi selamanya daripada menjalin cinta yang hanya sementara saja."

Boboiboy mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan keyakinan dan saran spesial dari -entahlah- pakar cinta, membuat semangatnya menggebu gebu untuk segera menemui Yaya di rumahnya. Tidak peduli menang-kalah, yang terpenting keraguan dalam hatinya lenyap. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah keyakinan yang kuat terhadap perasaannya.

'Tok tok tok...

"Assalamualaikum." Salam Boboiboy pada si pemilik rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam." Seorang gadis berhijab warna peach muncul dari balik pintu.

"Boboiboy, ada apa pagi pagi sudah ke sini? Ada hal penting ya?" Tanya Yaya pada tamunya.

"Begini, aku cuma mau bicara sebentar sama kamu. Bisa kan?―..."

"…― Hei, Yaya." Tiba tiba terdengar suara baritone memotong kalimat Boboiboy yang seketika itu juga berbalik badan ke asal suara.

Yup! Pemuda bernuasa warna anggur itu sudah berdiri di depan rumah Yaya dengan angkuh sembari mengangkat tangannya menyapa.

"Hai, Fang!" Sapa Yaya balik dengan senyuman. "Kamu tunggu di danau saja dulu, aku masih bersama Boboiboy sebentar."

Tanpa banyak kata, Fang menuruti ucapan Yaya dan melenggang pergi menuju danau. Dan Yaya masih berdiri di depanku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan saja, Boboiboy."

Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu menghela nafas. "Aku menyukaimu Yaya." Ujar Boboiboy akhirnya dengan menekan rasa gugupnya.

Hati Yaya seketika mencelos mendengar pengakuan sahabat terbaiknya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ia terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Senyumnya mendadak menghilang dan menatap pemuda di depannya serius.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu saat kelas 5 SD dan sekarang sudah 5 tahun juga aku memendam rasa ini." Lanjut Boboiboy tulus.

"..."

"Aku diam diam selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, mengkhawatirkanmu, mengikutimu dan memperhatikanmu. Aku juga mencoba membahagiakanmu semampuku. Dan melihatmu tersenyum saja sudah membuatku bangga pada diriku sendiri."

"..." Yaya masih diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku sadar kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu. Tak apa jika kamu tidak menerimaku atau bahkan tidak memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku, aku tidak apa apa. Walaupun rasanya sakit, tapi itu adalah pilihanmu. Aku menerima apapun yang kamu putuskan padaku. Tapi..."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia, Yaya. Aku tidak memaksa. Aku―..."

"…―Boboiboy." Panggil Yaya dengan suara parau dan bergetar. Yaya menangis dalam diam. "A-aku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Fang! Maaf agak lama." Sapa Yaya ringan seraya berjalan menghampiri pemuda berwajah oriental itu.

"Tak apa. Dia kan sahabat baikmu, benar kan?"

Yaya mengacuhkan ucapan Fang. "Ada perlu apa, Fang?"

Tangan kiri Fang yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang punggung kini ditampakkan. Setangkai bunga diselimuti plastik cantik, Fang berikan pada gadis di depannya.

"Fang, kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku menyukai bunga lily? Ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih." Yaya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tidak terkejut jika kamu menyukainya, karena aku yakin kamu adalah dia."

Yaya kembali terdiam untuk kedua kalinya. Alisnya berkerut menatap Fang.

"Aku dulu tinggal di Pulau Rintis."

Oke, kali ini Yaya menahan nafas sejenak mendengar idolanya dari Jepang berasal dari Pulau Rintis, desa kecil tempat dimana ia tinggal. 'Pantas saja Fang fasih dalam berbahasa Melayu.'

"Waktu kecil aku memiliki seorang teman kecil. Dan aku menyukainya. Aku sudah lupa siapa namanya dan bagaimana wajahnya, tapi aku mengingat kenang kenangan yang kuberikan pada anak itu."

"..." Yaya tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Tiba tiba saja bibirnya terkunci dan menajamkan pendengarannya atas apa yang sedang ia dengarkan.

Fang menunjuk pergelangan tangan kiri Yaya. "Aku memberikannya gelang yang tersusun dari kerang kerang kecil. Saat berfoto aku terkejut melihat kamu mengenakannya dan ingatanku mulai kembali ke masa lalu."

Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya menuju gelang yang ia kenakan. Iris coklatnya mulai meredup. Rasa hangat menjalar menuju pelupuk matanya.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak yakin kalau itu kamu karena banyak yang menjual gelang semacam itu. Lalu sampai aku menelfon dan meminta alamatmu, aku mulai yakin bahwa teman kecil yang kusukai itu adalah kamu. Mulai saat itu aku mengajakmu ke tempat tempat yang sering kita kunjungi saat kita kecil..."

Cairan hangat yang sudah sedari tadi ia bendung kini meluncur perlahan menuruni pipi mulusnya tanpa penghalang.

"... dan di danau ini kita terakhir bertemu. Aku merasakan kesedihanmu saat aku mengajakmu ke danau. Aku―..."

"…― Cukup! Sudah cukup Fang!" Potong gadis berhijab itu dengan wajah terus tertunduk membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi rerumputan.

Yaya menahan isak tangisnya dan membuang bunga pemberian Fang ke danau. Ia berlari dan menangis sejadi jadinya meninggalkan Fang yang masih terkejut melihat gadis itu membuang bunga yang ia berikan.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu mengejarnya dan memanggil nama si gadis untuk berhenti. Mereka sampai di sebuah pohon palem. Yaya yang membelakangi Fang, menyandarkan bahunya di batang pohon palem itu.

"Ada apa Yaya? Kamu tidak senang melihatku sebagai teman kecilmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok gadis di hadapannya. Hanya terlihat punggung gadis itu bergerak naik-turun bergetar diiringi suara isakan tangis.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Fang. "Aku menyukaimu, Yaya."

Yaya mengusap air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Fang dibelakangnya. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa yang―..."

"Kamu... kamu menyebalkan, Fang! Aku membencimu!" Pekik Yaya kesal pada pemuda yang telah diketahui adalah teman kecilnya.

"Kamu pergi begitu saja! Saat terakhir kita bertemu pun kamu tidak berkata apapun soal kepergianmu. Kamu pun hanya menyampaikan kepergianmu hanya melalui surat yang kamu letakkan di depan rumahku." Serbu Yaya yang tidak membiarkan Fang angkat bicara.

"Hiks... hiks... aku menunggumu, Fang. Hiks... aku terus menunggumu... hiks... tapi... tapi kamu tidak pernah muncul dan tidak pernah memberi kabar tentang sedikitpun."

"Aku bisa―..."

"Sampai Boboiboy datang. Hiks hiks... dia selalu menghiburku dan hiks... dia... dia berusaha membuatku tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihanku terhadapmu... hiks..."

"Yaya, aku―..."

"Dan hiks... kamu datang tiba tiba dan menyatakan perasaan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu saat ini, hah?!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan tentang kepergianku yang hanya kusampaikan melalui surat." Ujar Fang segera setelah mendapat kesempatan bicara.

"Jelaskan!" Tuntut Yaya seraya menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku yang tidak pernah memberi kabar dan juga tidak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan secara langsung. Aku saat itu benar benar tidak tahu jika aku dijemput ayahku untuk segera pindah ke Jepang dan aku harus pergi pagi pagi sekali. Sekali lagi maafkan aku..." Jelas pemuda itu dengan pengertian pada Yaya.

Yaya menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Fang. Aku sekarang dan Boboiboy... sudah... sudah―..."

Gadis nuasa merah muda itu kembali berlari. Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumahnya. Ia dapat meluapkan segala perasaannya di dalam kamarnya. Menangis. Entah apa yang ia tangisi namun sesuatu di dadanya terasa nyeri dan perih. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan saat menangis menunggu kabar di danau.

Di lain pihak, Fang juga merasa sedih, kecewa dan marah pada diri sendiri, bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya menangis, namun jika ia berada di hadapannya juga akan membuat Yaya menjadi semakin sedih. Hanya ada satu cara. Merelakan Yaya bersama Boboiboy.

 **oooOooo**

Yaya duduk meringkuk di atas kursi di teras rumah dan ditemani oleh Boboiboy yang kini berpredikat sebagai _kekasih_ nya. Ia yang pada mulanya mengunci diri di dalam kamar, dipaksa keluar oleh kekasihnya itu dengan ancaman akan memanggil Kakek Aba untuk memanggilnya. Sejujurnya Yaya sudah menganggap kakeknya Boboiboy sebagai kakeknya sendiri dan tidak mau merepotkan kakeknya untuk membujuknya keluar kamar.

"Yaya, dengarkan aku. Kumohon dengarkan aku." Ucap pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu seraya menangkup kedua pipi gadis di hadapannya yang sedang bercucuran air mata. Dengan ibu jarinya, Boboiboy menghapus jejak air mata itu.

Yaya sedikit terisak namun air matanya mencoba ia tahan. "Yaya, aku ingin bertanya padamu satu hal. Tatap mataku dan katakan padaku sesuai dengan kata hatimu." Ujar Boboiboy tegas. "Mengerti?"

Yaya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Apa kamu menyukai Fang?"

Yaya tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun ia mencoba tenang kemudian menutup matanya, tidak dapat memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Boboiboy. Saat membuka matanya ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat. "Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Tangan Boboiboy menjauh dari pipi gadis berhijab itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

'Kamu mencintai Fang, Yaya. Itu tampak jelas dimatamu kalau kamu sangat mencintainya.' Batin Boboiboy sembari menarik Yaya yang duduk di kursi kayu dan mengajaknya ke danau.

"Ada apa denganmu, Boboiboy?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai Fang. Aku memilihmu, Boboiboy." Cerocos Yaya tidak suka saat akan menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri menatap air danau.

Boboiboy berhenti dan tanpa melepas tangannya dari lengan Yaya, ia memandang gadis di depannya dengan lembut. "Tidak. Kamu lebih pantas bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang masih mencintai orang lain." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Boboiboy telah mengorbankan segalanya untuk gadis yang amat ia kasihi. Yaya tidak pernah berbuat atau memberi apapun untuk pemuda yang tidak pernah terlihat murung di depannya. Dan sekarang Boboiboy malah mengorbankan cintanya untuk kebahagiaan Yaya seorang.

"Fang..." Boboiboy menarik lengan Yaya dan menghampiri Fang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu memutar badannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Fang ketus dan menatap tajam Boboiboy. Sedangkan yang di tatap malah menyengir kuda.

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan saling mencintai. Jadi, kalian harus bersama. Benar bukan?" Boboiboy memposisikan Yaya tepat di samping Fang. Dan itu membuat Fang terkejut bukan main sedangkan Yaya menatap tajam Boboiboy karena benar benar melakukannya.

"Aku tidak suka ini, Boboiboy! Kamu―..." Kalimat Yaya segera dipotong oleh Boboiboy dan itu membuatnya harus mendengar ucapan Boboiboy.

"Ssstt! Biar kujelaskan. Aku akan memilih persahabatan. Aku dan kamu akan terus bersahabat baik. Persahabatan itu sejatinya akan abadi. Jadi, aku melepasmu Yaya. Sungguh, aku akan senang jika kamu senang Yaya dan kebahagiaan kamu bersama Fang." Pemuda bertopi itu tersenyum tulus pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Boboiboy..." Panggil Yaya lirih. Tatapan sendu ia tujukan pada pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya―walaupun hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja. "Maaf. Aku selama ini membuatmu susah. Aku yang membuatmu menderita dan aku juga yang membuatmu berkorban begitu banyak untuk selalu membuatku tersenyum."

Boboiboy mendengarkan ucapan lembut dari gadis yang dicintainya. Mencoba merekam setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan, di dalam otaknya. Boboiboy tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Boboiboy. Kamu memang sahabat terbaik. Sangat sangat sangat terbaik. Dan kamu juga salah satu orang yang kucintai sebagai sahabat." Dengam tersenyum Yaya tampakkan saat mengucapkannya pada Boboiboy. Tak terasa setetes air matanya terjatuh di tengah senyuman itu dan segera dihapus oleh Boboiboy.

"Aku memang sahabat terbaikmu, Yaya." Kata pemuda itu.

Fang memegang kedua bahu Yaya dan dihadapkan ke padanya. Fang menatap iris coklat itu lekat lekat. "Jadi, Yaya? Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Aku akan berjanji akan tetap di sini, di samping mu untuk menjagamu."

Yaya tersenyum pada Fang dan Boboiboy lalu mengangguk pelan malu malu dengan wajah yang telah merona.

"Ekhem! Traktirannya ya." Canda Boboiboy sembari menyikut lengan Fang sebagai kode.

"Pasti." Ujar Fang mantap. Dan akhirnya cinta Yaya berlabuh pada teman kecilnya yang sudah 6 tahun lalu berpisah. Pertemuan yang tak terduga membuat cinta kembali bersatu.

 **END**

 **Duh, gimana ya? Terlalu aneh ya ceritanya?**

 **Huaaaa... maafkhan minna~**

 **Terlalu drama ya? Gagal sudah acara tangis tangisannya... #ditimpukYaya (Yaya: Thor, awas kamu thor! Kamu membuatku tampak lemah!) Gomen Yaya, hehe ≧∩≦** **）** **V**

 **Gomen juga buat Gopal dan Ying yang ga kebagian peran ^^~)V**

 **Maaf atas kekurangan cerita saya ya minna-san...**

 **Semoga di episod selanjutnya bisa lebih baik, saya juga masih belajar, hihi...**

 **Oh ya, pair next episode mau siapa X siapa enaknya, ya?**

 **Okeh, trima kasih sudah repot repot membaca, me-** _ **review**_ **, me-** _ **favorite**_ **, me-** _ **follow**_ **cerita ini, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH...**

 **REVIEW**

 **YA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
